Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection (Blu-ray)
| discs = 12 | director = various | date = (Japan) (Japan re-issue) | date2 = | rating = | reference = (region A, Japan) (region A, Japan re-issue) (region B) | year = various | cover2 = Legends of The Final Frontier Collection Blu-ray box.jpg }} The Star Trek: Legends of the Final Frontier Collection is a Blu-ray Disc collection featuring the first ten . Each film includes Library Computer - a trivia feature using Blu-ray's Java function - and Star Trek I.Q., a BD-Live feature. Each film has been digitally remastered in high-definition, and is based on the theatrical cut in each instance. required extensive restoration to feature in this release - director Nicholas Meyer noting that the original negative "was in terrible shape". is presented in its original theatrical aspect ratio of 2.35:1. Each film is presented in 7.1 Dolby TrueHD sound. Contents *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *''The Longest Trek: Writing the Motion Picture'' *Special Star Trek Reunion *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind V'Ger'' *Deleted Scenes *Storyboards *Trailers and TV spots *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer *Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Manny Coto *''James Horner: Composing Genesis'' *''A Tribute to Ricardo Montalban'' *''Collecting Star Trek's Movie Relics'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind'' Ceti Alpha VI *''Captain s Log'' *''Designing Khan'' *Original interviews with DeForest Kelley, William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy and Ricardo Montalban *''Where No Man Has Gone Before: The Visual Effects of Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' *''The Star Trek Universe: A Novel Approach'' *Storyboards *Theatrical trailer *Commentary by Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett, Charles Correll and Robin Curtis *Commentary by Ronald D. Moore and Michael Taylor *''Industrial Light & Magic: The Visual Effects of Star Trek *''Spock: The Early Years *Star Trek and the Science Fiction Museum Hall of Fame *''Captain s Log'' *''Terraforming and the Prime Directive'' *''Space Docks and Birds of Prey'' *''Speaking Klingon'' *''Klingon and Vulcan Costumes'' *''Starfleet Academy: Mystery Behind the Vulcan Katra Transfer'' *Photo galleries *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer *Commentary by William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy *Commentary by Roberto Orci and Alex Kurtzman *''Pavel Chekov's Screen Moments'' *''The Three-Picture Saga'' *''Star Trek for a Cause'' *''Starfleet Academy: The Whale Probe'' *''Future's Past: A Look Back'' *''On Location'' *''Dailies Deconstruction'' *''Below-the-Line: Sound Design'' *''Time Travel: The Art of the Possible'' *''The Language of Whales'' *''A Vulcan Primer'' *''Kirk's Women'' *''From Outer Space to the Ocean'' *''The Bird of Prey'' *Original interviews with Leonard Nimoy, William Shatner and DeForest Kelley *''Roddenberry Scrapbook'' *Featured Artist: Mark Lenard *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailer *Commentary by William Shatner and Lisabeth Shatner *Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda, Judith and Garfield Reeves-Stevens, and Daren Dochterman *Star Trek Honors NASA *Hollywood Walk of Fame: James Doohan *''Starfleet Academy: Nimbus III'' *Harve Bennett's Pitch to the Sales Team *''The Journey: A Behind-the-Scenes Documentary'' *Makeup Tests *Pre-Visualization Models *''Rockman in the Raw'' *Star Trek V press conference *''Herman Zimmerman: A Tribute'' *Original interview with William Shatner *''Cosmic Thoughts'' *''That Klingon Couple'' *''A Green Future?'' *Deleted Scenes *Production gallery *Storyboards *Theatrical Trailers *TV spots Commentary by Nicholas Meyer and Denny Martin Flinn *Commentary by Larry Nemecek and Ira Steven Behr *''Tom Morga: Alien Stuntman'' *''To Be Or Not To Be: Klingons and Shakespeare'' *''Starfleet Academy: Praxis'' *''The Perils of Peacemaking'' *''Stories from Star Trek VI:'' **''It Started with a Story'' **''Prejudice'' **''Director Nicholas Meyer'' **''Shakespeare & General Chang'' **''Bring it to Life'' **''Farewell & Goodbye'' *Conversations with Nicholas Meyer *''Klingons: Conjuring the Legend'' *''Federation Operatives'' *''Penny s Toy Box'' *''Together Again'' *''DeForest Kelley: A Tribute'' *Original cast interviews *Production gallery *Storyboards * Convention Presentation by Nicholas Meyer *Trailers * Commentary by David Carson and Manny Coto * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Next Generation Designer Flashback: Andrew Probert * Stellar Cartography on Earth * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part One * Trek Roundtable: Generations * Starfleet Academy: Trilithium * ''Scoring Trek * Production featurettes * Visual Effects featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * A Tribute to Matt Jefferies * The Enterprise Lineage * Captain Picard's Family Album * Creating 24th Century Weapons * Deleted Scenes * Storyboards * Production Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Damon Lindelof and Anthony Pascale * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes * Commentary by Brannon Braga and Ronald D. Moore * Industrial Light & Magic – The Next Generation * Greetings from the International Space Station * SpaceShipOne's Historic Flight * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Two * Trek Roundtable: First Contact * Starfleet Academy: Temporal Vortex * Production featurettes * Scene Deconstruction featurettes * Jerry Goldsmith: A Tribute * The Legacy of Zefram Cochrane * First Contact: The Possibilities * The Borg Collective featurettes * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Jonathan Frakes and Marina Sirtis * Westmore's Legacy * Marina Sirtis: The Counselor Is In * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Three * Trek Roundtable: Insurrection * Starfleet Academy: The Origins of the Ba'ku and Son'a Conflict * Production featurettes * Westmore's Aliens * Star Trek's Beautiful Alien Women * Creating the Illusion featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Peter Lauritson * Storyboards * Photo Gallery * Trailers * Commentary by Michael and Denise Okuda * Commentary by Stuart Baird * Commentary by Rick Berman * Reunion with the Rikers * Today's Tech, Tomorrow's Data * Robot Hall of Fame * Brent Spiner: Data and Beyond - Part Four * Trek Roundtable: Nemesis * * Starfleet Academy: Thalaron Radiation * Production featurettes * A Star Trek Family's Final Journey * A Bold Vision of The Final Frontier * The Enterprise-E * The Romulan Empire featurettes * Deleted Scenes with intro by Rick Berman * Storyboards * Trailers Star Trek: Special Features Two bonus discs featuring the following documentaries: * Star Trek: The Captains' Summit * Star Trek Evolutions'' }}